One Hell Of A Chef
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Yukihira Soma went with her papa to see an old friend of his. It was there that she met their son, Ciel. Soma decided that when Ciel became Lord Phantomhive, she would be his head chef. Her dad decided to prepare her for that life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Shokugeki No Soma or Kuroshitsuji**

"Disgusting," a girl with bright red hair pulled into a ponytail chuckled darkly. "It's revolting. Pops is gonna hate it," the girl laughed, writing the recipe for her newest creation down. Peanut butter squid tentacles. It was definitely worse than the sardines and jam recipe.

"I thought I'd find you here, Soma," an amused voice sounded from behind her. Soma whirled around, a smile on her face.

"Sebby! Perfect timing! You have to try this," she exclaimed happily. The butler raised an eyebrow elegantly.

"Perhaps later," Sebastian said. "It is approaching time for the Young Master's tea. Afterwards you need to begin making tonight's dinner," he said. Soma nodded.

"That's right, we have a guest coming tonight. We must show him the full Phantomhive hospitality," Soma's smirk was mirrored by the man in front of her.

"But of course. What kind of servants would we be if we couldn't even do this much for our master?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll have tea ready in about ten minutes," Soma said, dusting some dirt off her pants and picking up her charcoal grill. Sebastian nodded and the two went their separate ways. Soma to the kitchen and Sebastian to find the other servants and inform them of their jobs for the evening. However when she arrived in the kitchen she couldn't help but freeze in shock. Her kitchen...was a mess. All the ingredients for that night's supper was destroyed. Burned to a crisp. Soma took a deep breath to calm herself. Yeah...it didn't work.

"BARDROY!" she screamed, whirling around to begin her manhunt for the other chef, if he could be called that. Soma was trying to teach him how to cook, but he simply didn't have the patience for it. If the meal wasn't a fast and easy one, he tended to get impatient and try to speed it up. Needless to say, this wasn't the first time this particular situation has happened.

"I assume by your scream that Bard has also tried to help," Sebastian said from behind her. Soma turned to look at him and found the other four servants as well. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard all looked guilty in their own ways. Tanaka was sitting against the wall and drinking a cup of tea.

"What did they do this time?" Soma asked, sighing deeply and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Tripped and knocked over a cabinet trying to reach the china, extra strength weed killer on the garden, and flamethrower," Sebastian told her. Soma felt her eye twitch.

"Okay. Okay. The guest will be here in two hours. Plenty of time to make a quick run into town for replacement ingredients," Soma said, her mind already going through hundreds of recipes she could make in the new time limit. It was Sebastian's turn to sigh.

"So much to do and so little time. Why can't you three be more like Tanaka and Soma," Sebastian said, then froze. They could see a metaphorical light bulb appear over his head. "I'm going to need all of your help. We might be able to save this night yet," Sebastian said, taking the teacup from Tanaka and showing them the Japanese character on it.

"I like the way you think," Soma chirped happily, following Sebastian's train of thought.

"Bard, Finny, and Soma. Go into town and buy two dozen bags of gravel, plus whatever ingredients Soma needs for dinner. Mey-Rin, there should be some Japanese style china in the storeroom. Find it and bring them here. Tanaka, continue as you are. Chop chop now," Sebastian ordered. As one, the five servants saluted and separated to do their tasks.

Soma separated form Finny and Bard to get the ingredients while they got the gravel. Luckily for her, the meat was still useable. She would need to cut off the burnt part but she could work with the remaining meat. What she needed was mostly vegetables and rice, which she found easily enough. They weren't as good a quality as what could normally be found in the Phantomhive gardens, but they would do. She could make them taste just as good once cooked.

She met up with Bard and Finny a few minutes later, and helped them finish loading the gravel into the car. Once done, she left the boys to Sebastian's care while she returned to the kitchen and began preparing the ingredients. The meat especially needed the most work.

"Soma, approximately how long will you need to make the dish? Sebastian asked, poking his head into the door.

"Not long. I'm using a recipe from dad's diner so I'd say about ten minutes once I start cooking," Soma answered. "The desert will need about an hour to bake once I finish the prep work."

"Lovely. Could you take over for me in designing the garden? I have a bit of cleaning left to do," Sebastian explained. Soma washed her hands and dried them with a towel.

"Sometimes I feel more like another maid than the chef," she teased. Sebastian patted her on the head as she walked past.

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Sebastian said. They shared a smirk and went their separate ways. Soma arrived outside to see that they had recruited Mey-Rin's help as well.

"Alright guys! Let's get to work!" Soma exclaimed, warning cheers from the others and a 'Ho Ho Ho' from Tanaka. They all grabbed a bag of gravel and began spreading an even layer across the garden area. Soma briefly wondered if Ciel would had been told about everything that's happened in the last couple hours but decided it wasn't important at the moment.

They finished on time, but only barely. It was only thanks to Finny noticing a car coming up the driveway that gave the servants enough time to hide their tools in a bush. Sebastian's timing was good as well, appearing out of nowhere while the others arranged themselves in a line.

"My! What an exquisite garden!" their guest, Damian, exclaimed. None of the servants reacted, save Sebastian.

"It's a Japanese stone garden. Two of our staff are Japanese and our master had this garden built to give them a small taste of their home," Sebastian explained politely. Soma bit her lip to refrain from laughing. How Sebastian could say such BS with a straight face was beyond her knowledge. He certainly was a demon of many talents. "We thought it appropriate to serve dinner out here tonight," Sebastian said smoothly.

"Tanaka will lead you to the young master's study while we wait for dinner to be ready," Sebastian said. Tanaka took his new job easily, simply walking in front of Damien until they reached where Ciel was waiting in the study. As soon as the doors closed behind the duo, everyone let out sighs of relief.

"Who knew all it took was two dozen bags of gravel to make such a lovely garden," Finny said amazed.

"Our master had this garden built to give us a taste of our home huh?" Soma teased, turning to look at Sebastian. She only received a pat to her head for her efforts. Sebastian was very hard to embarrass or get flustered. Didn't stop her from trying.

"We still have things to do. Soma, I trust you will be okay on your own?" Sebastian asked.

"I will be, but I thought I'd take this chance to show Bard a few things," Soma explained. Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"Then Bard shall join you in the kitchen. I will have Mey-Rin and Finny assist me in the final preparations," Sebastian told them. Everyone nodded and split up. Soma and Bard to the kitchen and Mey-Rin, Finny, and Sebastian to...somewhere in the mansion.

"Okay Bard. I need you to cut off all the burnt pieces of meat. Once that's done, start dicing the vegetables," Soma instructed. She went to the cabinets and gathered everything she would need to make the desert, as it would take the longest to prepare. Soon enough, both chef's had all the prep work finished, with Soma narrating what she was doing while Bard watched her. This way he had a chance to learn and she didn't have to worry about another setback. She would give him hands on experience later...once the guest was gone. Now, Soma merely needed to cook the food when Sebastian instructed her it was time.

Hearing a noise in the hall, Soma poked her head out of the door just in time to see Mey-Rin trip while holding several boxes of expensive china. Soma gasped and moved forward to try and help the girl, but Sebastian reached her first. He managed to catch not only Mey-Rin but all the boxes without them breaking as well. Soma sighed in relief.

"Honestly Mey-Rin. How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor?" Sebastian questioned the maid, who sprang off of him like she had been shot. Mey-Rin stammered something about how her glasses had cracked and she couldn't see a thing anymore. Soma chuckled at the very obvious crush Mey-Rin had on Sebastian. It was a source of great amusement for her.

"It appears the preparations are coming along smoothly now. Why don't you relax a bit and leave the rest to me? I'll need you to do well, **very well,** during dinner tonight," Sebastian's expression went dark for a second, stressing the importance of how well they needed to behave tonight. Bard and Finny were a little afraid of that. Sebastian rarely repeated himself so to hear him say that meant they would be in serious trouble if they messed up. Mey-Rin was still in her fantasy worldwide Tanaka was calmly sitting against the wall.

"Don't worry Sebby. I'll keep these three in line," Soma said seriously. It was a very difficult task but she would do her best. Sebastian nodded at her.

"I'm counting on you Soma," he said solemnly. To an outsider, it would look like he was sending her off to war, instead of babysitting duty. "May I perhaps borrow your kitchen for a moment? It is time for the Young Master's tea," Sebastian requested. Soma shrugged and motioned to the door beside her.

"It's all yours. Be warned, Bocchan won't be fond of the tea if you pick an Italian one. They are more coffee drinkers so their tea is pretty weak compared to ours," Soma told him. The demon thought about it for a moment.

"I shall keep that in mind, thank you," Sebastian said nodding.

"No problem. Just let me know when it's getting close to dinnertime," Soma said. Sebastian gave his agreement and went inside the kitchen, leaving Soma with the three troublemakers and Tanaka.

The time before dinner was spent in one of the offices Ciel rarely used. The servants had turned it into a sort of break room, with Sebastian's permission of course. Soma did as she promised and kept the others out of trouble (and out of the way) by distracting them with a board game. Little did she know it was the same game her Master and their guest were currently playing.

"You are going to have to finish your game later," the amused voice of Sebastian said from the doorway, causing the trio to groan dramatically. Tanaka merely gave a 'Ho Ho Ho'. Easy for him to say, seeing as he was winning.

"Ye couldn't have come before I lost me leg?" Bard questioned him. Sebastian merely smirked in response. Soma rolled her eyes.

"Oh he did. He's been here since Finny was bewitched," Soma told them. There were many shocked exclamations from them. That had been three turns ago. Finny was bewitched by the eyes of the dead, Mey-Rin had fallen into a pit trap, and Bard lost his leg in the enchanted forest. Soma internally sighed in relief. It was her turn next so Sebastian probably saved her. All the spaces ahead looked bad for her. "After our guest leaves we'll come back to it. Maybe we can even get Sebby and Bocchan to join us," Soma suggested. Immediately the complaints about their luck were halted, replaced by excitement. The servants always loved it when they could get Sebastian and Ciel to join them.

"If the night goes well, I will mention the offer to the Young Master," Sebastian said. Soma smiled amusedly at him.

"You want to play and you know it Sebby," she teased, walking past him towards the kitchens. Bard followed her while chatting with the other three about the game.

Soma decided that she would handle the cooking solo this time. Bard was still undergoing training and wasn't quite up to the level she needed in order to have him assist her with the actual cooking. Prep work, he could do. But the actual cooking? There was a 9 out of 10 chance it would be burned or undercooked because he was trying to rush it. That type of dish simply couldn't be served to the Master or guest. They were Phantomhives after all.

"And done!" Soma exclaimed after putting the finishing touches on the dish. "A beef don made with commoner ingredients and high class meat. Interesting combo if I do say so myself. Good thing Dons are about the whole bowl and not any specific ingredient," she muttered to herself as she loaded the food and anything else needed for dinner onto the serving cart.

She pushed the cart outside and set the table, waving as the other servants hid inside a bush nearby. She had just finished placing the last bowl down when Sebastian appeared, leading Ciel and Damien to the table. Soma felt kind of blessed, being able to see the minuscule widening of Ciel's eye. He was shocked that his rose garden had become a stone garden in a few hours, though he hid his surprise well.

"Tonight's dinner is a Japanese dish known as donburi. It is a traditional dish served when something of great accomplishment has happened. Our master requested it as a sign of gratitude for all the work you've done for the company," Soma stated calmly. She was lying of course but Damien didn't need to know that. The guest was looking amazed. He was practically singing her praises just by the look and smell of the dish alone. Ciel took a bite of his own don, wielding his chopsticks like a native (Soma had given him lessons a long time ago), and nodded approvingly to her.

"But of course. Soma is my head chef. It is only natural that her skills match that position," Ciel said calmly. Soma smiled at the compliment her Bocchan gave.

"To go along with tonight's dish, a vintage has been selected that compliments the taste of soy sauce," Sebastian explained. Soma took that as her cue and grabbed the bottle. Normally, Mey-Rin would be the one to pour the drinks. However, with her glasses cracked Soma offered to take her place. Meh-Rin was actually quite grateful for her offer and was with the boys in the bush, watching how the dinner went.

Soma and Sebastian stood side by side throughout dinner, performing their tasks as needed. There was some talking between Ciel and Damien, however it was not work related. Once dinner was finished, Sebastian escorted Ciel and Damien back to the meeting room. Soma waited until they were out of sight before sighing in relief. Dinner went perfectly.

"Do you guys want to help me with cleaning the dishes? Then we can see if there's anything else Sebastian wants us to do before we return to the game," Soma asked. The other servants came out from the bush and were more than happy to help. Between the five of them, the dishes were finished in no time at all. Soma washed the dishes, then gave them to Tanaka, who delivered them to Bard and Mey-Rin, who dried them, and gave them to Finny who put them away in the cupboards. It was a very efficient system.

Soma had just stepped out the door when she collided with something solid. Luckily for her, that something happened to be Sebastian, who managed to catch her before she could fall and hit the ground.

"Thanks Sebby! I was just about to go find you," Soma said, carefully extracting herself from Sebastian's hold. He patted her on the head while the other servants joined them in the hall.

"I was looking for you as well. I was hoping Bard and Finny could move a portrait for me. I need to be nearby the Master in case he or our guest require something. Once the portrait has been moved, then the only things left to do are our normal nightly tasks," Sebastian told them.

"We can do that. Which portrait?" Bard asked. Sebastian told them, causing a somber mood to fall over the group.

"The Master wants to take down the portrait of his parents? Why?" Finny asked looking sad. Soma sighed, drawing all eyes towards her.

"Probably because it reminds him of a time when they were still alive," Soma explained gently. "When my mother died, I couldn't stand to look at any of her photos. Dad wasn't much better. We ended up putting away most of them. It took me ages before I could move past my grief and remember the happy memories instead of the sad ones," she said. Nobody spoke for a long moment after that.

"We'll move the portrait to storage for when the Master changes his mind," Sebastian told them. Soma smiled, noticing how he said 'when' not 'if' Ciel changed his mind.

"Mey-Rin. Tanaka. Let's get started on sweeping while they do that. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get back to the game," Soma told them. She glanced over at Sebastian, who nodded at her. "If we are quick about it, Sebastian and Bocchan will join us," she said. That promise lifted everyone's spirits immediately and they all split up to finish their tasks.

It took a bit of effort (and assistance from Soma, Mey-Rin, and the ladder) to get the portrait down but Bard and Finny managed to do it without dropping it. With that done, Soma left Mey-Rin to continue sweeping while she returned the ladder to where it belonged.

Soma was on her way back to Mey-Rin when she heard a crashing noise, followed by Mey-Ron's scream. Soma quickened her steps and found Mey-Rin fretting over Damien, who's leg was obviously very broken.

"His leg!" Mey-Rin cried in shock, looking to Soma for help. "It's twisted all around!"

"Calm down Mey-Rin," Soma said, cupping the maid's cheeks and looking her straight in the eyes. "What we need to do is keep calm. We cannot help him if we panic," Soma expalined. Mey-Rin took a deep breath and nodded, visibly calmer now. However when the two girls turned to assist him, Damien was on his feet and limping away from them. Sebastian appeared seconds later.

"Soma. Mey-Rin. Thank you for all your hard work today. You two may relax for the remainder of the evening. Do not worry, I will attend to our guest," Sebastain said before walking off in the direction Damien had fled towards. Soma watched him go with a blank face.

"Okay Mey-Rin. You heard Sebby. He'll handle everything. Let's go back to the break room and wait for the boys, Kay?" Soma guided Mey-Rin away and did her best to reassure the maid that everything was fine. Obviously their guest wasn't too injured if he was up and walking around. And no it was not your fault the bucket broke. Besides, Damien should have been watching where he was going, especially around the stairs.

Mey-Rin has finally bought Soma's reassurances and was back to normal a few minutes later. Just in time for the other three males to join them in the break room.

"Do you want to try finishing the game now or wait and restart it for when Bocchan comes?" Soma asked, secretly hoping they would pick the second option. A vote was taken and Soma groaned. 3-to-2 in favor of continuing. She spun the dice anyway. "Joy. My body is burnt by raging flames," said Soma sarcastically. As if on cue, a scream sounded throughout the manor, though the servants ignored it. This wasn't the first time screams echoed about during one of their board games.

With Tanaka as the ultimate winner, the group reset the board just in time for Sebastian and Ciel to enter the room. Sebastian was even holding the Lemon Meringue Pie That Soma has prepared for dessert. The rest of the time before bed was spent enjoying the pie and simply having fun playing games with Ciel. Soma smiled after seeing Ciel chuckling at Finny's reaction to being chased by a pack of wolves. She always enjoyed seeing Ciel acting like his old self.

"Oh and Bardroy. A man will be stopping by in the morning. Kindly inform him that we need our oven thoroughly cleaned," Sebastian announced out of the blue. Soma froze at the word 'oven', her grin slipping off her face.

"What did you do to my oven?" Soma question, her voice carefully blank. Sebastian acted as if he didn't hear her. "Sebastian Michaelis you better tell me what you did to my oven this instant!" Soma yelled, ready to attack the demon. Sebastain seemed to sense that, as he left the room without a word. Soma gave chase immediately, much to the amusement of everyone else. Their laughter followed Soma out the door.

Hearing that, Soma felt all her anger vanish. Ciel was laughing. A genuinely happy laugh. That more than made up for whatever Sebastian had done. Besides, he would be fixing it the next day anyway so it couldn't have been that bad.

**Oh my god. It's finally done! I've had this idea started for years and I finally finished the first chapter! I'm so happy! I actually finished this at work, since I was in the garden center and there weren't very many customers. Wrote it all on paper so I couldn't be caught on my phone, then typed it up during lunch break. I'm just happy that it's finally over. I've been trying to finish this chapter for like 3 days now.**

**I hope you all enjoy it! Please Review, Follow, and Favortie! I love hearing from you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Shokugeki No Soma**

It was rare for Soma not to be found in the kitchens. It was even rarer for her to not be doing anything cooking related at all. But that's exactly what was happening now, as Soma was in her room reading a manga.

"Awww! Hibari is so sweet to Roll!" Soma exclaimed, having a minor fangirling moment as she reread the scene for the tenth time. It was such a shame that a knock on her door prevented her from reading it an eleventh time. Soma placed the manga to the side and opened the door to reveal Sebastian.

"I apologize for bothering you but the Young Master wishes to see you in his office," Sebastian didn't sound all that apologetic but he never did so Soma wasn't bothered.

"It's fine. Do you know what Bocchan wants?" Soma asked curiously. Seeing as how Sebastian ignored her question, she figured he did know but wasn't going to tell. Sadistic demon. The remainder of the walk was spent with Soma pestering Sebastian for details while he ignored her.

Upon arriving at Ciel's office, Sebastian knocked on the door and waited for Ciel's 'enter' before opening it. Soma stepped through first, Sebastian following and closing the door after them.

"You wanted to see me Bocchan?" Soma asked, taking notice of the man inside the room. He was sitting in a chair in front of Ciel's desk and looked official. Suit, tie, and looking like someone shoved a stick up his ass. They got quite a few of those types of officials here so seeing this man having a meeting with Ciel wasn't really out of the ordinary.

"Yes. I want you to prepare a meal for this man," Ciel told her in his 'business voice' as Soma tended to call it. THAT got her attention. Questions swirled in Soma's mind but she held herself back from asking them. Barely. She could ask Ciel about it once the man was gone. As it was, he was currently counted as a guest of the Phantomhive Manor and needed to be treated as such. That meant Soma needed to stay professional for the time being.

"Of course Bocchan. Do you have any preferences sir?" Soma directed the question towards the man, who stood at her words.

"The main ingredient is egg. That is the only requirement," he said. Soma studied him for a second, making a note of his wording. He seemed like a hardass. The type of person who believes in the pedigree rather than the quality.

"I believe I have the perfect dish in mind. Is there anything else Bocchan?" Soma asked. Ciel stood.

"I've decided to watch you cook this time," Ciel told her. Soma nodded and allowed Sebastian to lead them all towards her kitchen. If Ciel wanted to watch her cook then there was either an important reason for it or it was another whim of his. Seeing as how the man was apart of the group and wasn't asked to leave, Soma was willing to bet it was the former and that the unknown man had something to do with it.

Arriving in the kitchen, Soma and Sebastian wastes no time to prepare a seat and table for Ciel and, after a second of consideration, one for the man as well. He was a guest while he was here after all.

Soma untied the headband from her wrist and retied it around her forehead, pulling her hair back in the process. Following that, she tied her apron around her waist. With that done, she began cooking.

Soma was in her element now, preparing a dish she knew by heart. First she heated sesame oil in a frying pan and sauté the chicken wings until golden brown on both sides. Next she put some grated ginger, bonito broth, sake, mirin, sugar, and light soy sauce into a pot to boil. After skimming the scum off the top, she reduced the heat to low to simmer. Once the broth was reduced by half, she poured it into a container to cool. While it cooled, she began to debone the chicken. She paused for a moment to place the container of the broth into the fridge once it had cooled enough. Then she went back to deboning and cut the chicken into strips. After that was finished, she began making the egg portion of the dish. She cracked four eggs into a bowl, added sugar and a pinch of salt, and whisked them together. She moved the mixture into a frying pan set to low heat, and stirred rapidly to make curds. Soma moved over to the fridge and checked on the aspic. It was ready so she set it on the container and cut it into 1cm squares.

"Yukihira Secret Menu Item Number 8," she announced, setting the simplistic looking dish in front of Ciel and the man.

"Is this a joke?" he asked in disdain. "This isn't a dish to be served an Earl. This looks like something commoners would eat," he huffed. Ciel discreetly rolled his eye and Soma barely refrained from scoffing.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on. The dish isn't finished yet," Soma declared. With that, she poured the bowl of egg and aspic over a bowl of white rice. The heat from the rice melted the aspic cubes, causing them to coat the eggs and rice.

"This is my Transforming Furikake Gohan. A dish from my family's diner," Soma said proudly. The man still looked sour while Ciel grabbed his chopsticks and took a bite. He nodded in approval and continued eating. This would be an early lunch for him so Soma would have to adjust tea time to account for that.

"Forgive me, sir, but might I say something?" Sebastian interjected. He didn't wait for the man to give an answer as he continued. "Soma has been a chef at the Phantomhive manor for three years, two of which she has been the Head Chef. As the head butler, I would not allow my Master to be served something subpar. My master can be quite picky as well, so it further shows Soma's skills that she can satisfy him," Sebastian said. Ciel raised a hand, cutting off the man before he could raise a fuss like he seemed prepared to do.

"If you are not even going to do your job and sample her food then we have no business with you," Ciel said simply. The man looked like he swallowed a lemon but picked up the chopsticks regardless. Soma couldn't help the smile on her face. She could have handled that man's rudeness easily but it was still nice for Sebastain and Ciel to stick up for her.

"Fine," the man huffed but picked up his chopsticks. All three of them enjoyed his expression upon tasting Soma's food. It wasn't quite what Soma would call a foodgasm, though it was close. The man immediately began wolfing down his food. The way he was eating was similar to a starving man having his first meal in days. Ravenous.

"Well? How was it?" Soma asked with a smirk once he had finished every last bite. She could sense the amusement rolling off Ciel and Sebastian as well. The man immediately colored, and coughed into his hand to regain some semblance of composure. He stood up and faced Soma.

"You pass," he said simply. "If I may be excused Earl Phantomhive? I have to fill out the paperwork for her enrollment," the man said, turning to Ciel and bowing. Ciel nodded and waved his hand dismissively.

"Sebastian will show you the way out," Ciel said. Sebastian gave a small bow of his own in acknowledgment before following Ciel's order. Soma waited until the man was out of sight before allowing her confusion to show.

"I pass? What'd I pass? And enrollment into what?" Soma asked curiously.

"I've been thinking about starting a restaurant for Funtom. It is only natural that the one overseeing this development has graduated from the most prodigious cooking school there is," Ciel said calmly, taking another bite from his meal. Soma took a second to decipher what he had said before her eyes went wide. There was only one culinary school that held the title of the best (and with the highest expulsion rate as well) and that was Totsuki. Ciel wanted her to attend that school and graduate, then oversee the new restaurant.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed in shock. "You want ME to oversee the creation of a Funtom restaurant?!"

"But of course. There is no one more suited to the position than you," Ciel told her. "You are my head chef after all."

"But Bocchan...who will cook for you while I'm at school?" Soma asked worriedly. Bard, which getting better, was still far from being able to serve anyone his cooking. Especially not their master.

"Sebastian will handle it," Ciel said calmly. Soma pursed her lips.

"Still...if I went to Totsuki then I'd be gone three years. Even with me visiting during all my breaks, that's still a long time. Will Sebastian be able to handle everything by himself? Does Sebastian even know how to cook? I know he can make tea but actually cooking? I've never seen him do it. I should probably start writing down all my recipes just in case. Anybody can read and follow the directions right? And with a little practice Sebastian can easily become a decent chef," Soma was muttering to herself, already planning everything she would need to finish before leaving. Ciel coughed, snapping her out of her muttering to look at him sheepishly.

"School will start in one month. You have until then to prepare anything you need to," Ciel said. With his meal now finished, he stood up and headed towards the door. Before he opened it however, he turned back to her.

"Bocchan?" Soma asked, tilting her head slightly. Ciel shook his head.

"It's nothing Soma. I'll be in my study. Send Sebastian up when you see him." With that, Ciel left, leaving Soma to begin cleaning the utensils from the meal.

"Hmmm. Looks like I need to start making a list of the recipes I'll need to write down. Of course, I'll need to make sure Sebby is able to cook as well," Soma muttered. She had a lot to prepare and such little time to do it. Such was the life of a Phantomhive servant afterall.

**Hooray! Chapter 2 is finished! I wasn't really expecting it to be done this soon but it worked out quite well for me. It's not as long as the previous one but that's alright. The future chapters will be longer, I think.**

**Special thanks to the Fandom Wiki page! You and your knowledge allowed me to write this chapter! I am very lacking in knowledge of cooking so you and your recipes are very helpful! That...and I haven't watched the shows in awhile. I'm gonna be rewatching them again but reading what happens is great for me just getting a rough idea of what happens. Not as great for things like what a character says but it makes a decent guideline.**

**Lastly, THANK YOU to those who reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed this story! I wasn't expecting much when I posted this because the crossover only had one other fic and Shokugeki isn't quite as popular on FF as other fandoms. But I'm glad this story has some people who really enjoy it. You are the ones who really motivate me to continue writing. I hope you all will continue to support this fic!**


End file.
